snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Buttercup
“'You can bet a dollar on it!'” -Buttercup to Samantha after Sucker Punching her. Buttercup '''is one of the Powerpuff Girls and is one of the main characters from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She originated from the Cartoon Network serie The Powerpuff Girls. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Buttercup moved along with her sister Bubbles and Buttercup to Megaville and went to the Megaville Elementray. When she was there she got into a fight with Dexter and her sisters came to help her, but the fight was stopped by the gym teacher Jack. She was inside with Blossom and Dexter when suddenly Courage came and said that Bubbles was getting attacked by the Dread Dragon. They fought it and freed Bubbles but Buttercup got caught in it's mouth. Suddenly Jack came and slayed the monster and saved her. Buttercup wasn't seen for awhile until the fight between Dexter and Mandark. Buttercup helped Coop and Megas from Samantha who was about to kill Coop so Buttercup gave her a sucker punch. Samantha was being brought back by one of the Darkstar Councils. When Mandark summoned a giant Cluster that had Dexter, Buttercup smashed it, and she escaped along with the girls and Dexter on Megas. Buttercup attended Kendo class along with others like Otto, Suzy and Tootie. But because her love for fighting she smashed everyone down and the professor had to go talk with Jack. She wasn't getting grounded but Courage must be with her the whole time and take notes of her actions. The professor thought it would be good if she also did some other things. He first let her try out science but that didn't work out so they did cooking and that did became a succes. She was going to the science fair to make snacks along with Jack and sell them there. When they were going to watch the dance preformance GIR suddenly intruded and Jenny went to get him out but GIR placed a machine on her head and she became the portal between the Cluster Zone and Megaville. She encountered Samantha again and battled her along with Jack, but Samantha beated Jack and got his katana. Buttercup fought her to get it back. Samantha went towards Bell and Blossom and Buttercup followed her. There Buttercup fought Samantha again but she fleed ad went after Blossom and Bell while Buttercup fought another giant Cluster. After that the security gave her glasses and she followed Samantha, Blossom and Bell. The Grim Tales From Down Below She is one of the fallen heroes. Powers and Abilities Buttercup, being a Powerpuff Girls, is able to use many different powers. She can fly, shoot lasers and super strength and speed like her sisters. Though Buttercup has some powers that her sisters don't have like making a giant wave of energy that smashes through concrete when she punches the ground with only one hand. Buttercup is very good in hand-on-hand combat and is the strongest of the three. Origin She is the tomboy of the Powerpuff Girls. Her personality is "spice", her signature color is light green, and her hair is short and black in a flip. She frowned when the Professor named her simply because, like her previously-named sisters, hers "also starts with B". She can be hard to agree with to Bubbles and Blossom at times, but is the toughest fighter of the Powerpuff Girls, not only because of her "spice" side but because, as revealed in one episode, the reason why Buttercup tries her hardest to defeat whichever antagonists she must is because of her green blanket Relationships *Bubbles' Bubbles is the sister of Blossom. She moved along with her an Buttercup to Megaville and attended the Megaville Elementary school. Bubbles is a very enthousiastic girl. *'Blossom' Blossom is the other sister of Buttercup. She also moved along with her and Bubbles to Megaville and attended the Megaville Elementary School. Blossom is the most intelligent of the three. *'Professor Utonium' The Professor is the father and creator of Blossom and her sisters. It is known that he loves science and cooking, he also worked together with Mrs. Wakeman and Professor Membrane. *'Bunny' Bunny was another sister of Blossom. Blossom told to Dexter about her that she once was their sister and although she was very different they do loved her. Since she was unstable she died. *'Dexter ' Buttercup seems to have a love/hate relationship with Dexter. She was the first Powerpuff Girl who fought him when they first met and later fantasies of beating him when they were grounded by Sensei Jack for fighting on school grounds. When Blossom was kidnapped by Mandark she blamed Dexter for getting her in trouble and seemed to hold a grudge against him. Later in the series they are seen playing Frisbee at Megaville Beach Resort, so it’s implied that she’s has forgiven him and they have become friends. *'Samurai Jack ' Jack is the gym teacher of the school and teaches the material arts. Buttercup seems to have a love intrest in him although he's a teacher. Buttercup becomes on of his students in the School's Dojo in Kendo. He also later sells foreign snacks with her at the science fair. *'Tootie ' Tootie is one of the fangirls of Buttercup who, to her dismay, constanly keep following her and do what she does. *'Suzy ' Suzy is the other fangirl of Buttercup who also, to her dismay, constanly keep following her and do what she does. *'Samantha ' Samantha became the archrival of Buttercup after she sucker punched her. Samantha only wants revenge on her, but they still have to face off in a one-on-one fight. *'The Rowdyruff Boys' Although she never met the boys in the comics yet she does know them from the past. The Rowdyruff Boys are male replica's of the Powerpuff Girls. Brick being the male counterparts of Blossom, Boomer of Bubbles and Butch of Buttercup. Show References *When Buttercup Sucker Punches Samantha is refers to an episode from the Powerpuff Girls ''"Moral Decay", this was later also shown in a memory. *She acts like a Goku from "Dragon Ball Z" during a fight wearing a blond wig as Goku in his "Super Saijing" form *She also remembers the time when she wouldn't go and take a bath, when they cut Blossom's hair, when Bubbles had to wear glasses, when Dynamo attacked the city, Buttercup stealing teeth for money and when they were burned by the sun. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Buttercup. Category:Female Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Protagonist Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Cartoon Network Category:Characters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Protago-Antoganist Category:Antoganist Category:Powerpuff Girl